You're Not Alone
by chibilunakawaii
Summary: O verdadeiro amor é aquele que se passa na vida e rompe a barreira da morte. Songfic S


**Fic que saiu derrepente... eu acho muito linda a música 'Yubiwa' da Maaya Sakamoto e acabei fazendo essa fic.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**comentarios são bem-vindos! o/**

**Boa leitura.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**YOU'RE NOT ALONE**

**  
Namida ga ato kara afuredashite  
Saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no**

_As lágrimas só vieram um tempo depois  
Que atrapalhavam poder ver seu último sorriso_

Um rapaz de aparentemente 25 anos caminhava em uma manhã fria e silenciosa. As ruas estavam vazias, as casas estavam cobertas de folhas que caiam das arvores indicando o começo do outono, talvez o mais longo outono para aquele rapaz. O silêncio que o cercava parecia entender a dor e o sofrimento que sentia, era um silencio acolhedor e ao mesmo tempo sufocante:

-Flor de cerejeira. -disse a si mesmo parando em frente a uma bela arvore de flores rosa. -Doce perfumada e delicada, não existe flor mais bela, assim como era minha querida flor de cerejeira. -completa o rapaz com um aperto no peito, fechando os olhos para sentir o vento bater em seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos castanhos. -Onde você está agora minha cerejeira? - perguntou-se abrindo os olhos cor de âmbar que se encontravam agora sem vida. -Eu sinto tanto a sua falta! -completa num longo suspiro.

**Ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite  
Sora e hikari kakanuketeyuku**

_Não vá, não vá, fique aqui...  
Mais você se torna mais uma estrela no céu_

Caminhou até a arvore, a observou por um momento e sorriu, procurou alguma coisa em um dos bolsos de sua calça, era uma foto e nela havia um jovem casal: uma bela moça de olhos verdes que lembravam duas esmeraldas, tinha o rosto com traços delicados e um sorriso muito bonito e ao seu lado estava o rapaz que observava a foto, ele sorria de um modo que parecia que transbordaria de alegria e em seus olhos havia um brilho intenso.

(Lembrança)

_-Syaoran, olha o que eu fiz pra você. -dizia a moça de olhos verdes, correndo com uma coroa de flores na mão. -Você sabe que não sou muito boa com isso mas eu fiz com todo meu amor. -completa sorrindo, colocando a coroa na cabeça do rapaz, que a observava com um brilho nos olhos. -Você gostou Syaoran? -pergunta a moça timidamente, parecendo ansiosa com a resposta do jovem._

_-Claro que sim. -respondeu rindo com a cara de espanto que a moça fazia. -Eu te amo Sakura. -completa colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto delicado da amada, sorrindo gentilmente._

_-Eu também te amo, meu pequeno lobo. -disse a jovem fechando os olhos com o toque do rapaz._

_-Sempre estarei com você. -disse Syaoran em um sussurro, a beijando delicadamente._

(Fim da Lembrança)

**Konna ni shiisana watashi dakedo  
Anata wa dare yori seiippai ai shita  
Arigatou ikutsu mono taisetsu na kimochi  
Te watashi kureta yo ne**

_Sou tão insignificante, mas...  
Te amei mais do que qualquer outra pessoa  
Obrigada por tantos bons momentos...  
Que passei ao seu lado_

Segurou a foto com força entre o peito, abaixou a cabeça e sentiu as lágrimas descerem por sua face. Já fazia duas semanas que ela havia partido e a falta que ela estava fazendo era incrivelmente devastadora. Doía nele lembrar a felicidade da amada naquela manhã, eles se casariam no próximo mês e Sakura estava tão feliz, sorria para tudo e todos, a sua felicidade transparecia em seus olhos, ela fazia tantos planos, mas o triste destino mudou esses planos. Syaoran lembrava como se fosse ontem, Sakura havia acordado cedo aquele dia, ela iria provar seu vestido de noiva e com a pressa ela derrubará o vaso que ficava na cabeceira ao lado da cama o acordando, agradecia naquele momento por ter sido acordado, pois conseguirá ver o rosto da amada pela última vez, ele dera um último beijo nela e disse o quanto a amava e ela dera o sorriso que sempre o fazia tremer e disse que também o amava e partiu, sem nem um dos dois saber que ela não voltaria.

"**Sono toki zutto, watashi wa kiekaketa hikouki gumo wo miteita..." **

"_A nuvem em forma de avião q eu estava olhando por tanto tempo  
acabou se desmanchando..." _

Syaoran cobriu os olhos com as mãos, não conseguia conter as lágrimas que caiam, sentiu uma dor imensa no peito. Sakura era linda, cheia de energia, sempre trouxe alegria pra sua vida. Era seu amor, seu único amor, a pessoa mais importante para ele, e agora ela estava morta, um maldito acidente de carro havia tirado a vida da sua flor.

Como ele sentia a falta dela, ela sempre o acalmava com seu jeito doce e delicado, ela sabia exatamente o que lhe agradava, os seus gostos, as suas maneiras, sentia falta das mãos da amada, dos lábios, dos abraços, das palavras, da sua voz.

-Eu queria ter ido no se lugar. -sussurrou rouco.

-Eu sempre vou estar com você, meu pequeno lobo. -disse uma voz em um tom baixo e calmo ao pé do ouvido de Syaoran o assustando.

**Wasurenaide  
Hitorijanai  
Hanaretemo te wo tsunaideiru  
Hajimete no koi hajimete shitta  
Konna kanashimi wo aru koto**

_Não se esqueça você não está sozinho  
Mesmo estando longe é como se ainda estivéssemos de mãos dadas  
Meu primeiro amor, e a primeira vez que soube da existência de  
tão grande tristeza..._

Syaoran olhou rapidamente para o lugar que ouvirá a voz e tinha certeza que era dela, não tinha dúvida alguma, conhecia a voz doce da moça, a voz que sempre o acalmava, mas não havia ninguém ali. Rapidamente se levantou e procurou esperançoso por ela, talvez ela estivesse brincando de se esconder como costumava fazer e apareceria a qualquer momento, mas ela não apareceu, a rua continua vazia e silenciosa.

-Sakura. -disse tristemente, voltando a se sentar debaixo da arvore, fechando novamente os olhos.

O vento soprou mais forte e ele sentiu alguém o tocar no rosto, uma delicada mão havia o tocado e ele conhecia aquele toque, hesitou em abrir os olhos, mas lentamente os abriu e ali estava o par de olhos verdes que 

ele tanto adorava, ela sorria graciosamente para ele. Syaoran ficou totalmente sem reação, ficou sem palavras, ele queria falar, queria pedir para ir junto com ela, queria pedir para ficar com ela onde ela estivesse, mas simplesmente palavras não se formavam em seus lábios e no lugar delas vieram lágrimas, lágrimas sentidas, lágrimas de emoção. Ele sabia que ela estava morta, mas queria acreditar no que via, queria acreditar que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho ruim e que ela havia o acordado, e tudo estava como antes. Fechou mais uma vez os olhos, o vento soprava cada vez mais forte e a presença de sua amada também ficava cada vez mais forte:

-Porque você se foi Sakura? -perguntou calmamente, tentando conter as lágrimas que caiam desesperadamente.

-Seja forte meu amor. -disse a moça tentando o acalmar. -Eu sempre vou te amar e sempre estarei com você.

Syaoran sentiu uma sensação de paz, algo havia o acalmado com as palavras de sua amada, segurou a mão da amada que estava sobre seu rosto:

-Não vá embora. -pediu suplicante, entre soluços. -Eu te amo demais e não vou conseguir viver sem você.

-Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. -disse Sakura num sussurro.

**Nanika ga shoumetsu shitemo nanika ga futatabi yadotte  
Wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to iu anata kara no meseeji**

_Quando uma emoção se vai, outro sentimento toma o seu lugar  
O sorriso que você me deu na despedida,  
Era uma mensagem para que eu fosse forte_

Syaoran sentiu um ar gelado sobre seus lábios e abriu os olhos, ele estava sozinho novamente, a presença da moça havia desaparecido. Colocou a mão no local que sua amada havia o tocado, levantou-se lentamente, enxugou as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, respirou profundamente e olhou mais uma vez a arvore e ali fez um juramento, jurou nunca deixá-la, que nem mesmo a morte acabaria com o amor que sentia por ela e que nunca amaria nenhuma outra mulher como havia amado ela. Olhou a foto novamente, nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos brilhantes, sempre lembraria de Sakura com um sorriso no rosto, sabia que ela queria que fosse assim e por mais que doesse ele seguiria em frente e Sakura ficaria eternamente em seu coração.

-Eu sei que você vai estar sempre comigo meu anjo, eu te amarei eternamente. - e olhando pela última vez a bela arvore, seguiu em frente, sentiu a presença dela ao seu lado, sorriu satisfeito, sabia que nem mesmo a morte seria capaz de cortar os laços que os prendiam, ele sabia que em qualquer circunstância ela estaria ali ao seu lado como um anjo que o protegeria por toda a sua vida.

**Itsuka kitto aeru  
Futari naraba  
Tookutemo hitomi mitsumeau  
Kibou to yume no subete kakete  
Yakusoku wo shiyou yo  
Ano hi no hageshisa wo daite  
Ashita saku mirai wo ikiru **

_Algum dia nós nos reencontraremos para ficarmos juntos  
Não importa a distância, estamos nos olhando nos olhos  
Acredite em sonhos e esperanças  
E vamos fazer uma promessa  
De esquecermos aqueles dias de tormenta...  
E aceita-los para assim vivermos o futuro que se abre diante de nós._

"_Eterno é tudo aquilo, que dura uma fração de segundos, mas com tamanha intensidade que se petrifica e nenhuma força consegue destruir." _

**William Shakespeare **


End file.
